


A Surprise Visit

by striderbuns



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, On air, Sex, eyebrow wiggle, i love this fandom, on air is the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the daily broadcast, Kevin is greeted by a rather special visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

"Good morning, Desert Bluffs!" Kevin Free spoke cheerily into the microphone. It's common knowlege the passion he has for his community; reporting dutifully, daily. 

"Recently, as you all know, we held another company picnic!" Kevin rambled on about importance of work ethic and about how delicious the picnic cupcakes were. 

"...Now, let's take a look at financial news!" flipping a switch, Kevin looked up as the feedback came through his headset. A low, slow gurgling mixed with loud clattering erupted from the system, like a garbage disposal that had been left on for three days.

"Hear that, listeners?" Kevin feigned a frown for the sake of tone. "That means the stocks hae gone down, which means some people have been slacking!"

Looking up, Kevin noticed a familiar face, making him smile even wider (if such a thing is even possible).

Diego Kerr himself opened the door to the recording booth and stepped right in.  
He stood next to Kevin, kissed him, then mouthed to him to continue everything as though he wasn't there.

Leaning over Kevin's chair, the scientist starts kissing his neck, making him gasp in surprise.

"Listeners, there seems to be some congestion of traffic on Route 800; cars backed up for about two miles-"

Diego tapped Kevin's shoulder to get his attention, then scooped him up bridal style. Diego sat down in the chair, setting Kevin in his lap.

"S-Sorry about that, dear listeners, I had to adjust my... seating position."   
The stubbled man continued attacking Kevin's neck while running his hands underneath the latter's shirt.

Kevin tried to ignore the roaming hands and supressed a gasp when he felt Diego's prick attentive under him.

"B-Bad news, friends... I-I'm getting w-word of rain clouds coming in f-from the wEST!" 

Diego slipped his hand into Kevin's pants and grabbed the latter's hardening prick, making him jump. 

"S-Sorry... W-we here at the station are e-experiencing some technical d-difficulties... I-I'm finding it hard... to b-breathe... Let's go to a w-word fromourparentcompany--"

Kevin chose the longest Strex approved message they had and arched against Diego as he stroked his cock. When the host  took his headset off, Diego bit down hard on his neck, making him yelp. 

"I wanted you to keep talking," He growled

Kevin pouted as if the scientist could see, "I wanted to hear your voice too." 

"Touché."

Kevin let out a breathy moan as Diego ground up against him, rubbing circles with his fingers and his tongue. That combination plus the fact that his boyfriend had hold of his dick made him buck his hips like a horny teenager. 

"You're back on," Diego stated simply.

Kevin put the headset back on after almost dropping it, not just once, but twice.

"Hello again, listeners," he then resumed the show as usual, well, mostly.  
Diego lifted him up in to undo his trousers and pull Kevin's down to about mid-thigh.

He stuttered and had to pause several times.  
Diego, agonizingly slowly, dragged his hand up and down, coating his hand with Kevin's precum and transferring it to his own cock.

After a while, he just couldn't take it anymore.   
"Now, friends, let's take another look at the weather," he put the tape in and tore his headset off. 

"What are we waiting for?" Kevin whined.

Kevin lifted himself up and adjusted himself to where his ankles were in the chair by Diego's thighs.

The latter laid his hands on Kevin's hips and guided him down on his cock.   
Kevin arched his back and let out a loud "hooh!"

The combination of sights and sounds that come with Kevin riding him were pleasing to Diego, but right now weren't enough.

He lifted Kevin up one final time and pinned him against the desk. 

Without much warning, he continued where they left off, grabbing Kevin's hips and thrusting into him.  
He rolled his hips in a rhythym, changing angles a couple times. 

Kevin panted and whimpered under Diego, "W-We don't h-have much time l-left!" 

As soon as he pointed out this fact, Diego's cock barrelled gainst Kevin's prostate.  
Kevin yelped and came on the floor under the desk. 

The increase of pressure around Diego made him follow suit.

He pulled out and Kevin started realizing his surroundings. They both pulled their trousers back up and Kevin put on his headset just as the weather report drew to a close

"Hello again, listeners," Kevin sighed dreamily.

Diego took it upon himself to clean up the mess they had made, stopping to give Kevin a kiss on the cheek. 

Kevin wrapped up the show as quickly as he dared. 

"...Until next time, dear listeners. Until next time~"


End file.
